Kuudere?
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: "Soalnya, bukannya Kuudere juga punya sisi deredere (Cute)? Kalau kau seperti ini terus, siapapun gak bakal ada yang suka – ah crap,"/ "PHI SAMA DENGAN 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693 – GAH! AKU LUPA SISANYA!" / Sebuah Cerita Tentang Elsword Yang Penasaran Dengan Sifat Kuudere Eve...


**Kuudere…?**

* * *

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Eve: Battle Seraph**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bukan Milik Saya~ Simple, ne?

* * *

"Hey, Eve, kamu itu Kuudere banget yah?" pernyataan random.

"Dari awal blueprint aku memang sudah dirancang begini," jawaban to-the-point.

"Paling enggak, senyum dong, jangan pasang muka datar aja?" pernyataan random lainnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi yang kalian manusia sebut dengan 'tersenyum'," jawaban dengan nada datar.

"…kamu itu cantik deh," percobaan serangan.

"Terima Kasih," respon yang biasa saja. Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada pula wajah yang merona seperti dalam manga shoujo. Sama sekali tidak ada indikasi sang Battle Seraph menerima critical hit alias shock mendengar pernyataan sang Lord Knight.

Elsword terdiam seribu kata, saat ini tengah duduk manis di taman Elder tempat ia sedari tadi tengah beristirahat. Di sampingnya adalah seorang perempuan dengan gelar Nasod Queen yang ia anggap sebagai 'cewek-terimut-Elrios' (menurut Elsword sih) yang saat ini terpaku membaca sebuah buku Fisika Kuantum, tebal 10 cm dengan Hard Cover.

Elsword pasrah, memang susah PDKT dengan cewek dingin seperti ini. Matanya kemudian menyisir taman kota yang menjadi lokasinya saat itu. tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Aisha dan Add yang sedang asik berduaan, tersenyum sekaligus tersipu malu satu sama lain –

Bagaimana pula si Diabolic Esper itu jadi bisa seperti itu? Padahal terakhir kali dia ingin menghancurkan dunia pararel dengan kemampuannya yang dapat melintasi ruang dan waktu. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar Elsword adalah…bagaimana si Mad Scientist itu – yang hanya terobsesi dengan bangsa Nasodian – bisa mengukir kisah cintanya sendiri!?

Oh kakak, kenapa adikmu yang waras dan penuh semangat ini kalah dengan orang gila dan penuh semangat (namun dalam arti lain) seperti Add!? Tapi, ah, sudahlah. Bukan Elsword namanya kalau mudah menyerah.

"Uhum…Eve?"

"Ya?"

Ugh, nada datar itu lagi. Elsword menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan respon Eve.

"Kau itu Kuudere banget, kau nyadar gak?"

"Negative,"

Ugh, right to the kokoro. Elsword mendesah pelan sembari mengambil posisi menyandar pada bangku taman itu.

"Kau itu terlalu dominan ke Kuu (Cool) untuk disebut Kuudere,"

BRUGH! Pada saat itu juga Elsword menerima serangan jantung mendadak karena Eve tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan buku Fisika Kuantum Hard Cover-nya. Kedua tangannya juga sudah stand-by melindungi wajah, karena entah kenapa, Eve suka sekali menamparnya kalau marah.

Dengan perlahan, Eve mengalihkan pandangannya pada Elsword.

"Hah…?"

Karena sifat Eve yang sulit ditebak, Elsword melanjutkan omongannya karena takut digampar Eve dan tanpa ia sadari perkataannya malah terkesan seperti menggali liang kubur untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Soalnya, bukannya Kuudere juga punya sisi deredere (Cute)? Kalau kau seperti ini terus, siapapun gak bakal ada yang suka – ah crap,"

Elsword langsung terdiam dengan wajah pucat. Ia menatap horror Eve yang kini menatap kosong buku Fisika Kuantum yang sempat ia pungut beberapa saat yang lalu, seolah-olah pandangannya dapat menembus buku itu…ah, ralat, bukunya sudah tembus tertembak laser dari Crystal Spectrum-nya. Elsword bisa merasakan kembali sensasi tamparan Eve. Dan entah kenapa, Elsword tahu, bahwa para dewa sedang menertawainya di atas sana.

"…Um…Eve?"

"Elsword," nada suara Eve masih tetap datar, namun entah kenapa Elsword dapat merasakan secuil emosi dalam nada suaranya barusan. Tapi, efek dinginnya masih kerasa.

"I – iya?"

Eve menutup bukunya dengan keras lalu menatap datar Elsword. Ekspresinya datar.

"Ikut aku,"

"Kemana?"

"Ke Kamarku,"

"…Eve, kalau mau menyelesaikan masalahnya lewat penyiksaan, ini bukan solusi terbaik – "

"Ke Kamarku,"

"…Tapi, terakhir kali aku masuk kesana, aku – "

"Ke Kamarku. Lagipula, kenapa kau berpikir aku akan menjadikanmu subjek 'penyiksaan'?"

"K – kan Kuudere – "

"Alasanmu Invalid. Bisa perjelas mengapa alasanmu seperti itu?"

"So – soalnya Eve 'kan tipe cewek dingin yang sadist dan mendominasi dan Seme – "

Dan PLAK! Satu tamparan berhasil mengirim Elsword ke dunia mimpi. Sayangnya, Elsword pingsan tepat saat sebuah rona kemerahan muncul di wajah Eve.

* * *

**Few Moments Later…**

* * *

"…Uh…" Elsword membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan sinar mentari memenuhi penglihatannya. Perlahan-lahan, mata Elsword mulai menyesuaikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Sebagai seorang Ksatria yang terlatih, ia harus pandai menganalisis keadaan dan kondisi tempat.

Let's see…saat ini dia ada di atas kasur berwarna pink. Dinding tempat itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam kertas yang isinya berupa variabel dan rumus-rumus yang rumit, rak-rak buku yang dipenuhi buku dengan materi yang berat, dan terakhir, ada dua boneka berwarna hitam dan putih di sudut ruangan. Kesimpulannya: dia ada di kamar Eve. Memangnya siapa lagi yang berpikiran menyamarkan Moby dan Remy sebagai boneka untuk mengawasinya?

Elsword mengganti posisinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala kasur. Tangannya mengusap pipinya perlahan. Ugh…sekian tahun dan tamparan Eve makin kuat saja. Tapi untungnya dulu dia sudah sering ditonjok Elesis, jadi tamparan Eve masih setingkat di bawah tonjokan kakaknya.

Tak lama, suara pintu mekanik terbuka membuat Elsword bergidik. Tapi Elsword yakin 100 persen bahwa yang terbuka itu bukanlah pintu keluar-masuk kamar tersebut, melainkan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Ok, Elsword saat ini tengah berada dalam situasi yang selalu muncul di anime atau manga Romance-Comedy. Itu lho, adegan dimana karakter Heroin yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk bisa sampai 95 persen? Reaksi Elsword? Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi pintar dan otaknya langsung mengingat apa yang dilakukan Chung untuk menenangkan diri: menghitung Phi. Dengan segera, Elsword membalikkan badannya kemudian meletakkan kedua jari telunjuknya di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"PHI SAMA DENGAN 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693 – GAH! AKU LUPA SISANYA!"

"Aku mendeteksi tingkat stress yang tinggi darimu. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Elsword terdiam. Kok Eve tiba-tiba perhatian seperti ini? Ah, palingan ntar digampar lagi.

"Eve? Aku – AH! PAKAI BAJU DULU SANA!" Elsword berteriak panik karena Eve tahu-tahu sudah ada di dekatnya. Hanya memakai handuk. Kulitnya masih mengkilat karena basah. Beberapa centi lagi dan tubuh mereka akan saling bersentuhan. Elsword mulai berpikir yang macam-macam. Ia tidak menyangka Eve mengambil langkah seberani ini. Eve mulai membuka mulutnya, sementara jantung Elsword berdegup kencang.

"Tapi bajuku ada di lemari di belakangmu,"

…Eh? Ah, sou…Elsword dengan segera mendekati dinding yang berlawanan arah dengan Eve sambil terus merapalkan rumus Phi di kepalanya.

"Aku minta kau tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan segera kembali," gumam Eve setelah selesai berpakaian. Elsword bingung.

Nada suara Eve tadi sangat berbeda 180 derajat. Ia mulai mengira-ngira, mungkin saja Eve tanpa sengaja meminum Aphrosidiac saat ia tidak sadarkan diri? Tapi, memangnya obat itu bisa memberikan efek pada Nasod? Lagian, Elsword sangat yakin sekali bahwa Eve tidak sebodoh itu. Selagi memikirkan itu, pandangannya menerawang entah kemana…

"Elsword?" ucap Eve yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di ambang pintu. Tak lupa nampak sebilah pisau dapur juga nongol dari ambang pintu itu. Elsword kicep. Apa mungkin dia ketinggalan informasi bahwa ternyata Eve juga seorang Yandere?

"Um…ya? Ada apa?"

Eve memasuki kamar itu dan – pikiran Elsword mulai Over-Loaded. Eve. Apron. Eve mengenakan Apron, membuat pertahanan diri sang Lord Knight mulai goyah.

"Elsword – "

"STOP! BERI JARAK 10 LANGKAH DARIKU!"

Mendengar peringatan Elsword, Eve nampak bingung dan agak memiringkan kepalanya ke sambing dengan gestur yang imut. Belum lagi Eve mengenakan APRON. Setelah ini berakhir, Elsword bertekad untuk memasukkan peristiwa ini dalam koleksi best-of-moe, bersama dengan foto Eve yang ia dapatkan dari Add (sungguh, ia berharap si Mad Scientist itu memiliki koleksi baru foto Eve).

Elsword berniat kabur, tapi…bukankah kesannya tidak sopan kalau ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Eve yang seperti ini? Well, pisau dapur yang dipegang Eve mungkin bisa menjadi faktor pendorong bagi Elsword untuk kabur dari sini, tapi mungkin saja Eve berusaha memasakkan sesuatu untuknya sebagai permintaan maaf? But, it's best to be safe than sorry.

"…Um, Eve?"

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu aku secara tidak langsung mengatakkan bahwa aku tidak terlalu suka Kuudere yang terlalu Cool, tapi…"

Eve menatap Elsword dengan matanya yang nampak penasaran seperti anak kecil itu. Ugh, curang. Jadi cewek yang manis benar-benar curang, rutuk Elsword dalam hati. Elsword menarik napas.

Elsword langsung sembah sujud di depan Eve, membuat sang Nasod Queen makin bingung dengan kelakuan ras manusia ini.

"Mohon ampuni aku atas perkataanku yang menyinggung perasaanmu! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Akan aku lakukan apapun untukmu! Maka dari itu, tolong jangan bunuh aku!"

Eve makin bingung tiap detiknya. Ia memandang Elsword, kemudian tanpa sadar ia melirik tangannya yang menggenggam pisau dapur karena niatnya, ia ingin memasak sesuatu untuk Elsword. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Eve, tapi tentu saja tidak disadari Elsword karena dia terlalu takut mati.

Eve meletakkan pisau itu di meja kerjanya kemudian berjalan mendekati Elsword (Elsword nampak bergidik) lalu berlutut di depan Elsword. Perlahan, ia mengangkat wajah Elsword agar setara dengan level wajahnya. Tentunya Ekspresi Eve kembali datar.

"Apapun?" tanya Eve meminta konfirmasi. Elsword mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu…"

*Chu* sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening Elsword, membuat Lord Knight itu terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Dilihatnya wajah Eve yang tersenyum tipis dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"…Be my Knight in Shining Armor, ok?"

Dan Eve kembali berdiri kemudian berjalan kembali ke dapur, sementara Elsword hanya bisa cengo sambil memegangi keningnya. sebuah senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya. Belum puas ia merasakan sensasi yang tersisa dari ciuman Eve di keningnya, asap hitam tiba-tiba saja memenuhi kamar Eve. Dan dengan segera Elsword berlari ke arah dapur untuk memadamkan api dari masakan Eve.

"Gah! Air! Air!" ujar Elsword panik sementara Eve hanya duduk dengan manis di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Elsword.

* * *

**-Epilog-**

* * *

Karena peralatan masak Eve rusak, akhirnya mereka berdua membeli beberapa potong Sandwich dan memakannya bersama sambil memperhatikan matahari terbenam di sebuah tebing di desa Bethma.

"Eve,"

"Apa?"

"Mau jadi pacarku tidak?" sebuah pertanyaan random.

"Mau," jawaban yang to-the-point.

"Lain kali cium aku di bibir, mau gak?" pertanyaan random lainnya.

"Mau," jawaban tanpa jeda. Tidak ada pipi yang merona ataupun wajah yang shock. Elsword tertawa perlahan.

"Dasar Kuudere," gumamnya.

* * *

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**A/N:** Request Fic dari temen saya yang sama-sama ElsEve Shipper dan Breather Fic buat saya yang lagi buntu ide ditengah penulisan Elrios Online XD Review yah~


End file.
